himeyugiohfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Mikami
Sakuya Mikami (三上 咲夜, Mikami Sakuya) is one of the main protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Re:Mix, and was one of the Signers. She rides a D-Wheel called the Twilight Rise. Her Signer Dragon is Blue Eclipse Dragon. Design 'Appearance' Sakuya stands at a medium height, around Yusei's size with a medium physique. She has pale skin and very light blue hair color, with aqua blue eyes. Her hair is long and tied up in a high ponytail, tied in place with a small blue scarf. Sakuya wears an unzipped blue and yellow jacket, revealing a white tanktop underneath with a red stripe running down the middle. Her sleeves are scrunched up to reveal fingerless gloves underneath. She wears denim shorts with black and white thigh-high boots. A light brown belt adorns her waist with two holsters for Deck boxes on the sides, hidden underneath her jacket. On her right forearm is one of the Crimson Dragon's marks which indicates her status as a Signer. Her Signer mark is the Crimson Dragon's body. Later on, Sakuya gets a new outfit for Turbo Dueling that is similar to her outfit but more form-fitting. She wears leggings instead of shorts to cover her entire legs as well as arm and knee guards. Personality Sakuya has an overall brash, hot-tempered, and no-nonsense personality, but is fiercely loyal to her friends. She tends to be very distrusting of others to the point where they will be always under her suspicion until proven otherwise. The people she trusts the most are the friends she grew up with. Sakuya also is somewhat violent and quick to confrontation, making her somewhat fearless. However, this aspect of her personality tends to get her into unneeded trouble with people. Sakuya considers friends as the only good things in her life, feeling very insecure and lonely without them. She will always hide any "weak" emotions under a tough facade until she is alone to let it out, feeling self-conscious about looking "weak" to others. Her distrust of people stems from being mistreated by people at a young age until she came into Martha's care. She sees Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan as her salvation and will do almost anything to protect her friendship with them, even if she has to suck up her pride to amend things. Sakuya's rough and poor upbringing before arriving at Martha's orphanage caused her to be strong and independent at an early age. She is also stubborn, often trying not to rely on anyone to get what she wants until others try to intervene. She also tends to disrespect authority when confronted, disliking taking orders from anyone and tends not to use Japanese honorifics when addressing someone. Although Sakuya has a hot-tempered, no-nonsense personality, she is careful enough not to carelessly break the law unless it involves her friends. In one case, she had tried breaking into the Security prison to bail Yusei out despite what consequences she would face. She is also impatient and sometimes loses her cool that she'll charge head-first into anything, often landing her in hot water or failure. It's easy to get her riled up, but at the same time it motivates her to surpass or defeat whoever insults her. Sakuya tends to act tomboyish and lacks femininity, refusing to conform to social or gender norms, even addressing herself as "ore" instead of "watashi" for women in Japanese. She has faced rare occasional prejudice before for being a female duelist, which tends to enrage her. She views Yusei, Crow, and Jack as her brothers and holds little to no romantic feelings towards them since she likes to be independent, though they like to tease her at times. Among them, Crow occasionally likes to crack jokes and innuendos at Sakuya, only earning her anger. She thinks of psychic duelists as "freaks" who should be locked away so they wouldn't harm people, though her view changes slowly after freeing and rescuing Aki Izayoi from the Arcadia Movement. Abilities Sakuya is talented with machinery, showing a knack for building and disassembling almost anything from a young age. With Yusei's help with programming, she is able to build her own D-Wheel from scrap parts. She is also adept at riding a D-Wheel, even able to pull off stunts and can keep herself balanced in sticky and rocky situations with much practice with Yusei in Satellite. She also is an adept fighter after years of getting into many fights as well as lots of practice with Yusei, able to physically restrain opponents and sometimes able to knock them unconscious with a punch. Etymology Sakuya's first name is written with the characters "blossom" and "night", literally meaning "flowering night". Her last name Mikami is written with the characters for "three" and "above", literally meaning "something bestowed from above" (from one's superior or a deity). Biography Childhood More will come as the story progresses. Team Satisfaction Later life in Satellite Relationships Yusei Fudo Sakuya and Yusei have known each other since they were little kids at Martha's orphanage. With Jack and Crow they always seemed to be together. Jack Atlas The two of them share a relationship similar to oil and water at times. They seem to like to bicker with each other, sharing similar personalities when it comes to stubbornness and violence. Crow Hogan placeholder Aki Izayoi Sakuya initially thought of Aki as a "freak" because of her status as a psychic duelist. Over time her view changes after rescuing her from the Arcadia Movement and comes to respect Aki for her experienced dueling skills. Rua and Ruka Sakuya's first encounter with the twins was in Neo Domino City, after Rua found an unconscious and injured Sakuya after she escaped Security. He took her in to their home and the twins gave her a place to stay in the meantime while Sakuya planned to rescue Yusei from the Security prison and confront Jack together. Kiryu Kyosuke placeholder Sherry LeBlanc placeholder Bruno placeholder Deck Sakuya Mikami's Decks Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Re:Mix Characters Category:Original Characters